mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Whiskers Girl
This show is fanon, but it would be a sister show to Meerkat Manor. It follows the Pawers, lead by Flower's littermate sister Petal. The real Petal died as a pup but this would be her story had she survived. There are five seasons and 13 episodes to go with the other one, but a new cast. Meet the Pawers! Petal: The Matriarch Daka: Her loyal mate Garnet (Midnight): The problem niece Eckie and Knuckles (Erik and Nickel): The terrible duo Flora (Foxie) Tasha (Roxie) Radish (Ruby) Millie (Missy) and finally brave Monty (Jakal) and Cole (Las) How to Settle Family Matters In the Eastern reserve called Forget-me-Not, or simply Forget Not Reserve, there lives a group of meerkats known as the Pawers, this group of meerkats have live on this soil for a long time, defending it with their lives to further their future. Petal is the boss and she wears a radio collar so that the group's movements can be tracked. And cameras are set up to follow this mob's movements. Judging from Petal's size, it seems her group is about to swell once more, Petal is pregnant and therefore she has a lot on her plate, she must eat enough food and make sure the group's future is secured. The Pawers have been growing from Petal's litters, but there have been dark times. To increase the chances for her pups, Petal has been behaving aggressively towards the other females in her group, and her hit-list has been huge. But right now all that is on this dominant's mind, is getting a good start to the morning. Petal heads out, making lead calls and she's trailed closely by her loyal mate Daka, the others quickly join the foraging party and soon not a single meerkat remains...or so it seems. While the Pawers dig for breakfeast, a late starter has just woken up. It's a young female name Garnet. Garnet is Petal's niece and is the oldest female in the group now, this has given her the common bad light to be booted out of the group whenever the boss is pregnant. Garnet heads out after the foragers and manages to sneak in withouth attracting unwanted interest. Petal is too busy cleaning a millipede to see and so Garnet is off the hook...for the time being at least. The Pawers have a four square mile patch of land that they call home, this gives them more places to forage and will help with how fast the group is growing in numbers. While the group digs in the dirt, guard duty is taken by Petal's son Monty, he's the oldest son in the group and takes his duties seriously, he is joined on the job by his father Daka and brother Cole. With these three guards on hand, the group is in safe paws. The morning drifts by without a incident and at midday, all rush to the shade of the trees for their siesta, with somebody on guard of course. Petal flops down on the soft, cool sand and her daughters, Flora and Tasha instantly go up to her and began submissive grooming, they and their sister Radish are also the older females in the group, as is Millie who is keeping away from the pregnant female. Garnet stays in the open though, her late start means she hasn't got enough food in her belly and she wants to make up by finding it when there are less clutter around, but her position might bring in bad attention. A mysterious male meerkat has appeared, he's not from the Pawers so its clear that he's a rover. Despite the sentry's keen eyes, the male manages to slip undetected and slowly makes his way to a place where Garnet will see him, without the rest of the group seeing. Garnet sees him and for a moment she is uncertain. Garnet is guilty of falling for rovers in the past and that might end up affecting her choice...and getting her in big trouble with Petal, only Petal is allowed mating rights. But its not Garnet who approaches. It's Millie. Apparently the presence of a rover is too good to pass up and if Garnet won't take it, then she will. Garnet watches as Millie greats the rover but before the two lovebirds can move off, Cole spots them and quick as lightning, Daka runs the rover out. Petal quickly puts a beating on Millie who tries frantically to apologize, but Petal isn't having it, she snaps at Millie's tail base then lets her run off, then Petal turns and goes for Flora, then Tasha. Garnet has duck under a bush to avoid being spotted. But all for not, as the group heads back to foraging, Petal turns her wrath to Garnet and evicts her as well. Petal wants nobody to harm her pups and booting the threats will keep them safe and assure their future. As for Garnet and the girls, they were now outcasts and would stay that way unless Petal decides to let them back in, but not while she's pregnant. As the group returns to the burrow. Garnet and the other evictees take shelter in a bolt hole and hope that the morrow will bring them hope. Category:Meerkat Show Category:Meerkat Shows